A Forgotten Past
by HardlyEverUpdates
Summary: When a mercenery ship crashes into the planet of Tobat, their leader must decide will he leave it as it is, or destroy it as he was ordered. Rating subject to change.


A/N: This is the first story I made in a LOOOONG time. If you don't remember my older ones, good, they sucked anyways.

This story starts out with a character I made when I was younger and role-played a lot. I aged him and remade his history, to become the character he is now.

Also, this isn't the setting for the whole story.

Also also, Batos are bat humanoids, to help give you a mental picture.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about cannon DBZGT. I do, however, own the majority of this chapter, from the planet and the characters. Even the species known as Batos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Home. That was all the young saiyan hybrid could think about. He was stuck on a strange planet with nothing to recognize to. Even the stars told stories that he couldn't understand. To put it simply, he was lost.

The half-breed walked a few miles looking for a town or village. He had no luck. Not that it mattered, it was impossible to see in this blizzard anyway. He decided to make his way back to his broken ship, he might have something there to help him. However, he found it hard to find which direction he had originally came from. He stopped and looked around him, he saw nothing but a white-bluish blanket of snow in all directions. The cold gale stole all the feeling from his body, and the rapid flakes kept him from seeing far.

Eventually he lost all hope, and fell to his knees. The entire trip was a waste. He was at least two systems away from where he wanted to be, and he was separated from his brothers when the comet hit. He wasn't sure where he was, and he was freezing to death. He thought that he might die, right here, with no one to find him. But the Halfling wasn't about to let that happen. With the last of his strength he cried out into the emptiness that he was deserted on.

"Help!"

"Somebody!"

He was being drained of his energy, but somehow he went on.

"Help me!"

"Please!"

The blizzard picked up. It became harder to keep balance. One last time he tried.

"I'm out here!"

"Please save me!"

"I'm dying!"

After no answer was given, the hybrid gave up. He fell to the ground, all hope drained from his soul. _So this is how it ends._ He thought to himself silently _. Trapped on a deserted planet where nobody will ever find me._ Regretting that he could not make it out of this alive, he closed his eyes and let the blizzard cover up his failure. The storm continued long afterward, with no sound to be heard but the heavy winds. The 14 year old child became unconscious and slept through the harsh night.

-------------------------------------------

The saiyan half-breed awoke to the sight of an icy ceiling. He could feel the heat of a fire beside him, and felt that he was laying on some sort of hide. The first thing he did was to look outside the cave. The blizzard was still going strong, piling the ground with fresh snow every hour.

"Well, look who's awake." A voice came from the other side of the fire. The hybrid bolted up in surprise.

"Who's there?"

The Halfling looked in the direction of the voice and saw an older Batos sitting across the fire. His wings were wrapped around him to preserve heat. In his hand was some sort of meat, possibly from the fur he was sitting on. He gave some of it to the hybrid, hoping for him to take it. Instead, he eyed it cautiously.

"Come on," the Bat said to him, "You have to eat something."

The hybrid apparently agreed and took the meat. He ate it slowly, one piece at a time. He kept eating and the cave remained silent for a while. When he was done, the hybrid spoke:

"How did I get here?"

The older bat looked in his direction. "I could ask you the same thing. I was traveling for food when I nearly tripped on your body. You looked like you were lying there for a long time, I had to find you shelter, and quick."

"Well what are you doing here? I thought that Batos only lived in small colonies?"

"I've only been here for a month, running from a journey of a long time ago. But you still didn't answer my question. How did you get to this desolated planet?"

The hybrid took another piece of meat before talking. "I was on a trip to New Tobat with three others. Two of them are my brothers, and one of them is a friend of mine who lived there. We went in separate ships. That was probably a mistake, because a meteor hit mine, and I landed here."

"What is your family name?"

"I don't know my fathers last name. Both my parents died before I was born."

"Well then how did you get to meet a Batos?"

"I think he was coming to earth to find my father. He didn't know that he was dead for a long time, I guess."

The bat looked deep in thought. A feeling of remembrance filled his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" The hybrid was looking for something to break the silence of the room.

The elder glanced at the boy. He was about 14 years old, the same age as he was when the saiyan visitors came to his planet. "Oh, just a story of a long time ago."

"Okay." The silence returned. The half-breed took some more meat.

The bat was staring into the fire. "We might be here for a while. You want me to tell it to you?"

The boy shrugged as he stuffed more meat in his mouth.

"Alright then. It all started long ago on the original planet of Tobat..."

The saiyan Halfling listened eagerly to the old man's story. As it went on he forgot where he was and let himself get lost in the words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, that was the prologue. R&R, and feel free to flame me, unless gasoline is near, or you'll go kabloomy.

That was the weirdest explosion sound I've ever heard.


End file.
